


ONE-SHOTS inspired by Harry Potter (18+)

by bellaaa_a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Spicy, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaa_a/pseuds/bellaaa_a
Summary: A series of Harry Potter inspired 'One-Shots'SMUT • FLUFF • DARK • LIGHT •Short stories based off Harry Potter characters.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. These belong to JK Rowling.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Olive Hornby/Abraxas Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Tom Riddle, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. INTRODUCTION

If anyone has any requests for character pairings, plots, or any stories they want written (eg. You and a Harry Potter character), please feel free to reach out and contact me.

Wattpad: bellaaa_a

TikTok: bellaaa_ax

Instagram: bellaaa_axx

Twitter: bellaaa_ax


	2. Blaise Zabini/Theo Nott

The snow was falling thick and fast outside while Theo flicked through a novel that had been abandoned in the Slytherin Common Room, and he was beginning to understand why. The writing was terrible. It must have been a muggle author.

As far as Theo knew, everyone had left to return home for the Christmas break, with the exemption of a few Seventh Years that spent all of their time studying and preparing for their final examinations in the library, and himself.

As part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, there were certain..responsibilities that came with being a Nott, especially when it comes to the Dark Lord.

Theo's father had written to him a couple of weeks beforehand explaining that the Dark Lord has requested that Theo be given the Dark Mark in the coming Summer of 1997, and this was something Theo wanted to avoid at all costs.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor, much to Draco's dismay, so that put a stop to Theo's idea of staying with his mate and left him with no other choice but to remain at Hogwarts. Alone.

Theo hated being alone, and as an almost 17 year old boy, there was more than just one reason for that.

Apart from not being able to chat with his friends and poke fun at certain less privileged students, he missed the company. More so, he missed the feeling of having someone's hands run all over his body.

In short, Theodore Nott was horny, and he was was horny all the time.

Whilst wrapping his own fist around his cock and pumping himself provided him with temporary relief, it was nothing compared to the feeling of fucking someone's mouth and hitting the back of their throat as they gagged.

"Fuck" Theo groaned as he tossed the novel onto the floor beside the fireplace and began unbuckling his belt.

He reached inside his pants and pulled out his already hard cock and started stroking up and down his length with his hand.

Theo threw his head back and moaned in pleasure as his pace quickened and he applied just the right amount of pressure, and he ran his thumb over his tip as he felt a small amount of liquid leak.

He tried to imagine that the hand wrapped around him wasn't his own, and instead ran through various girls that he believed to be attractive, including Pansy, but none of them helped him get off.

The truth was that there was one person that Theo was attracted to, and that person was Blaise Zabini.

Every time Theo would see him walking down the corridor, he would feel a bulge form underneath his briefs, restricted in his pants. The way Blaise walked, the way he talked, just everything he did was a turn on, and at first Theo couldn't understand why that was.

The moment Blaise's face popped into Theo's mind, with his hand still pumping himself, a wave of pleasure washed over him, and he resigned himself to the fact that if he wanted to finish what he'd started, he had to keep the image of Blaise at the forefront of his thoughts.

He felt himself getting closer and closer to the relief that he craved, when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Nott..what the fuck are you doing?" Theo shook his head, he had imagined it. No one else was here, and wouldn't be for at least the next few hours, and so he continued jerking himself off.

"Nott!" Theo spun his head around and saw Blaise standing in the entrance to the Common Room, staring at him. So he clearly hadn't imagined it.

"I said, what the fuck are you doing? You've got a dorm room for that mate." Blaise shook his head as he walked further into the room, and closer to where Theo was still laying in the couch, cock still in his hand.

"I do, but I'm comfortable right where I am." Theo turned his attention back to his dick, trying to resist the urge to get up, push Blaise to his knees and shove himself deep into his mouth.

"Well I don't really care if you're comfortable, Nott. Someone could walk in, just like I did and catch you."

"Yeah they could, and I'd invite them to watch." Theo replied matter-of-factly, and felt himself right on the edge of his climax.

"Is that what you want? People to watch you have a toss?" Theo opened his eyes and looked towards the boy that stood awkwardly behind the couch, with a clear view of his movements.

"It's not about what I want Zabini, because I really don't give a fuck. It's whether they want to or not." Theo's eyes narrowed at Blaise as he looked him up and down, "Do you want to watch mate? You've been standing there long enough."

Blaise straightened and didn't move, he just continued to stare at Theo. His thoughts were running wild, and he was trying his best to contain them.

Blaise had kept his feelings about Theo to himself for months, and while he felt that he'd been successful.. he struggled immensely.

He knew that he was attracted to men when he was 15 years old, and had tried to sleep with copious amounts of beautiful girls since, but could never get himself fully hard, and it had started to become embarrassing so eventually he just gave up. The only way he could get himself off was if he was picturing a man that he found attractive on his knees, with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

Blaise had never even considered the fact that Theo might possibly be attracted to him too, not with the way he presented himself. Theo was generally considered a ladies man, and always had a fan club of women surrounding him and willing to be at his beck and call.

Maybe he didn't mean anything by that comment. He was probably just being typical Theo, Blaise thought to himself, before realising that Theo was still staring at him, although now his hand had stopped moving, and he was just laying casually on the couch with his erect cock on full display.

"Well Zabini? Use your words." Theo was smirking now, and Blaise could feel his pants suddenly becoming tighter, and he tried to re-adjust himself without making it obvious that he was clearly....uncomfortable.

Blaise swallowed, and tried to speak but no words came out. He kept staring at Theo's dick, which did not go unnoticed.

Theo stood up and slowly approached Blaise, all the while keeping an eye on his face and looking for any signs that he was uncomfortable or didn't want this. There were none.

"I've left you speechless Blaise. That's very unlike you." Theo chuckled as he stood directly in front of Blaise, whose features became dark, and there was a fire in his eyes that Theo hadn't noticed from where he had been on the couch.

"What do you want Blaise? Do you want to leave, watch me, or help me? The choice is yours." Theo had just barely voiced the options, when Blaise's hand shot out from where it had been at his side, and his fist curled around Theo's length, evoking a gasp from him.

"Is this what you want Nott? My hand wrapped around your cock?" Blaise growled as he began to pump.

"Fuck...keep going." Theo had his head thrown back in pleasure at the feeling he had craved for months, and it took everything he had to not cum then and there, as he wanted to enjoy it.

Blaise's hand movements quickened, and Theo was almost in pain from holding himself back from climaxing. He didn't want to waste this opportunity, and so he grabbed Blaise's wrist and pulled it away from him before pushing his body against the nearest wall and slamming their lips together.

Blaise's fingers made their way into Theo's soft curls, and he pulled.

"Argh, fuck sake Blaise" Theo's mouth left Blaise's, and immediately attached itself to his neck. He sucked and licked the spot just below Zabini's ear, and Blaise couldn't stop the moans that were leaving his mouth, and it drove Theo mad.

"On your knees." Blaise obliged without argument, and Theo wasted no time before shoving his cock into Blaise's mouth and began thrusting.

"Fuck yes, fuck!" Theo could feel Blaise's tongue against him as he drove himself as deep as he could, and he felt his tip hit the back of Zabini's throat, causing him to gag.

He thrusted his hips faster and faster, and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Blaise if you don't stop, I'm going to cum in your mouth." He warned, and this only encouraged Blaise as his head moved in a back and forth motion, and he reached around and grabbed Theo's ass, pushing his hips further towards him.

Theo groaned as he felt hot liquid shoot out of him and into Blaise's mouth, and his rapid breathing began to slow as he emptied himself, and slowly came down from his high.

When Theo looked back down at Blaise, he had removed his mouth from his cock, and was running his tongue over his lips, collecting every last bit of Theo's seed before he stood up to face him.

"Are you satisfied now, Nott?" Blaise grinned at the flushed boy in front of him. He'd never sucked a guy off before, and if Theo was any indication, he had done a bloody good job of it.

"I am, but you're clearly not." Theo dipped his head quickly towards the bulge in Blaise's pants, and it was now his turn to get on his knees. It was only fair that Theo repay Blaise for the best orgasm he had had in a very long time.

He hastily unbuckled Zabini's belt and unbuttoned his trousers before pushing them down to his ankles, along with his boxers, and his cock sprung out of where it has been restricted.

Theo took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him before taking his mouth and wrapping it around the flesh, just like Blaise had done to him moments ago.

Blaise immediately threw his head back, and placed a hand in Theo's hair and pushed his head closer to his hips.

They stayed in this position, Theo on his knees while Blaise fucked his mouth.

"I'm close, Nott. Fuck, I'm so close!" Blaise was panting as he climbed closer to his own climax, and Theo quickly detached his mouth, replacing it with his hand and began pumping him hard and fast.

One pump.

Two pumps.

Three pumps.

"Argh, fuck!" Blaise reached his high, and hot cum squirted out of his cock as he orgasmed, painting Theo's face as he caught it in his mouth. 

They were both breathing heavily as Blaise re-buttoned his trousers, and Theo rose from his knees.

Blaise reached out and placed his hand on Theo's cheek before softly settling his lips onto Nott's.

"Well, I sure as fuck wasn't expecting that when I came back early from Christmas break."


	3. Abraxas Malfoy/Olive Hornby

When Olive Hornby looked at the clock positioned on the wall of her dorm, she was both disappointed and relieved at the fact that it read 3:00am. She had been having lots of trouble getting to sleep recently, and even if did manage to find sleep, it was far from restful. She would toss and turn all night, and constantly wake up to find herself dripping in a cold sweat, just like she was at this very moment, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

With her final examinations and graduation coming up, she was more stressed than ever. Not because she wasn't prepared or ready, but because she didn't know what to expect once she walked out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the very last time. She would never again roam the corridors, never again sit through a mind-numbing Potions or Divination class. She also wasn't sure how often she would see her friends considering that now they would all be working separate jobs.

And to top everything off, her long-term boyfriend of five years had broken up with her as he "no longer felt the need to continue their childish relationship". In his words, he had "bigger and better things waiting for him". 

Yeah right, Olive thought to herself as she threw her covers off herself, and slipped her feet into some cosy footwear. He'll never find someone better than me.

Alexander Parkinson had been Olive's first everything. They first started courting in their Second Year, when they were barely 13 years old after being inseparable since the day they arrived at Hogwarts. For Olive's 16th birthday, Alexander had taken her shopping in Diagon Alley and bought her lunch, before taking her back to Parkinson Manor where she lost her virtue.

As Olive quietly exited the Girl's Dormitories and made her way to the corridor outside of the Slytherin Common Room, she kept thinking to herself about how she had wasted five years of her life with a boy that she thought she was going to marry and have children with. Olive was not one that showed emotion around other. She was known for her stoic nature, and impassive expression. But on her own, she was just a girl, and she had feelings. She had lost count of how many times she locked herself in her bathroom and cast the silencing charm so that her roommates couldn't hear her moments of weakness.

Olive meandered through the halls, silently praying that no one would be around to catch her, unsure of just where she was headed. 

She suddenly found herself standing outside of the Prefect's Bathroom, and as a Prefect herself, realised that she had never actually used the facility, and shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door and walked inside, making sure that she flipped the 'Vacant' sign to 'Occupied'.

She made her way over to the exceptionally large bath, although it was more of a mix between a spa and swimming pool, turned on a bunch of taps that she chose at random. As the water rose, she could smell the scent of lavender, and she must have chosen the "bubble bath" option, as there was a thick layer of foam covering the warm water.

She slipped out of her thin nightgown and slowly made her way down the marble steps, wincing at the temperature of the water before sinking comfortably down and leaning again the edge, closing her eyes and finally finding a small slice of peace and tranquillity as the water lapped at her naked body.

Abraxas Malfoy had also found himself wide awake, although for a completely different reason. He had situated himself in a quiet corner of the library, tucked away out of view and unnoticeable to anyone who may enter.

He had been handed the responsibility of looking after the Knights of Walpurgis in Tom Riddle's absence, with no indication of how long his leader would be gone for. Part of this responsibility included documenting a list of known muggle-borns that were parading around in the Wizarding World as if they belonged there, and this task was proving to be considerably more difficult than he had originally imagined.

When he looked towards the Grandfather Clock that stood proudly against the wall to his left and it displayed 3:30am, he sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes so hard that he saw white. He had been sitting in the same spot for close to ten hours, missing dinner completely and also not having bathed yet. 

Abraxas was a cold character, but he wasn't heartless. He realised that he ran the risk of waking up his sleeping roommates if he were to shower in their bathroom, although he considered the option of using a silencing spell but disregarded it just as quickly. His head was throbbing, and he simply wanted to relax, and what better way to do that than with a private bath in the Prefect's Bathroom, which he only had a handful of opportunities left to utilise.

With a deep sigh, he packed up his things and made his way towards the bathroom, keeping his steps quiet as he wound through the corridors of his home-away-from-home for the last seven years.

When he reached the door to the room, he stopped. The sign read 'Occupied'. Abraxas raised an eyebrow as he considered his options. Surely no one was in there at this time, everyone else was in bed, he was positive of it. Whoever used the bathroom last must have simply forgotten to flip the sign back around upon their exit.

Yes, he thought, that was it. He carefully pushed open the door and shutting it behind him. The bath was filled with water and bubbles, and the strong scent of lavender infiltrated his nostrils as he breathed in deeply. He loathed the scent of lavender, and turned to make his way towards the bath with a desire to empty and then re-fill it, when he noticed her.

Olive Hornby was laying against the marble edge with her head tilted back and eyes closed, breathing deeply. 

"Olive?" He asked quietly, but then again a little louder when he received no response. She stayed silent, and Abraxas realised that she must be asleep. He could do the gentlemanly thing and quickly slip back out the way he came before she noticed him, but at the same time, Abraxas was far from a gentleman. In fact, if there was one word to perfectly describe the Malfoy heir, it would be selfish. And he was feeling very selfish tonight, after spending his entire evening hunched over a desk in the library and being rewarding with a pounding headache.

Fuck it, he decided that no one was going to stop him from having a relaxing bath to wash off his horrible day, and so he stripped before wading into the perfectly warm water and settling himself in a similar position to Olive, but on the other side of the bath.

He knew that if he wasn't going to let the lady bathe in peace, he should at least have the decency to avert his eyes, and he tried. But as the bubbles dissolved into the water, more and more of her was revealed, and he found himself admiring the perfect shapes of her breasts. 

Abraxas had fantasised about Olive more times than he would care to admit. But he had never pursued her due to the sole fact that she had been spoken for by Parkinson, whom he also happened to share a dorm with. Although if the string of women that he had noticed leave his dorm just as he was about to enter was any indication, Abraxas had no reason to doubt that Olive and Alexander were no longer involved. 

He continued staring at Olive's soapy chest, wondering what it would be like to run his tongue along her stomach before taking her perky nipples between his lips, running his large hands up her thighs and dipping inside them, inching closer and closer to her core. What would it feel like to slip his fingers inside of her, stroking her walls and feeling her clench around him? What would it be like to hear her moan his name as she came undone?

He felt his cock twitch, and fluttered his eyes as he leaned his head back. Of course he was hard. He was sitting across from a very naked Olive Hornby, and had been once again fantasising about what it would be like to fuck her senseless.

He looked back over to her to confirm that she was still asleep before dipping his hand below the surface of the water and wrapping his fist around his throbbing erection.

He squeezed his shaft as he began stroking, the soapy water making it easier for his hand to slide up and down.

He picked up the pace and listened to the water starting to splash above his hips, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to find his release so that he could enjoy the rest of his bath in peac-

"What the fuck?!" Abraxas opened his eyes at the screech from across the room, and was met with a wide-eyed Olive Hornby, who had caught him not only bathing with her, but getting himself off.

"Sorry love, I hope you don't mind." Abraxas kept a firm grip on his hardness, however he had stopped stroking himself for the time being and instead leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I do mind, actually! I'm sitting here, completely naked and you-"

"Don't flatter yourself Hornby. I'm not attracted to you." Liar.

There was silence as neither one of them knew what to say. It was only when he heard and felt water splashing that he looked back towards his companion, and felt his eyes widen when he saw her making her way towards him with a smirk on her face.

"Is that right, Malfoy?" Her voice was seducing, far from the high pitched squeal that she had let out earlier, and he felt his dick twitch again, still inside his hand. He gulped and nodded as she was now kneeling beside him.

"Would you be willing to bet on that?" He felt her fingers wiggle against the side of his thigh as he stared at her, completely speechless, and she laughed.

"Tell me, if you're not attracted to me, why were you jerking yourself off while sitting across from me in a bath?" Her hand was now flat against his thigh, and inching closer to his appendage. He opened his mouth to say something, when he felt her pull his fist away from his length, and replace it with her own as she began stroking him, applying enough pressure to make him moan in pleasure.

"You like that Malfoy? Do you like my hand around your cock?" Olive leaned forward and flattened her tongue around the side of his neck, and dragged it up towards his jawline..agonisingly slow.

Abraxas' eyes rolled back in his head, and he reached up, wrapping his hand tightly around her throat and pulling her face to his.

Their lips moulded together, as if they were made specifically for one another and they moved together in harmony. Abraxas forced his tongue inside Olive's mouth and she groaned.

Abraxas slid his free hand along the skin of Olive's thigh until he was just inches away from her slick core, and he slowly parted her folds.

"Ah!" Olive gasped as his fingers traced around her entrance and avoided her clit. She manoeuvred her hips in an attempt to have him touch her where she needed him but was unsuccessful.

"And just like that, the tables have turned Hornby." He said seductively, his lips grazing her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. "Tell me what you want Olive."

"I-I want..oh!" her voice trailed as he applied pressure just below where she wanted him to be.

"Use your words, darling. That's the only way this is going to work." Abraxas was putting a lot of effort into holding himself back. He wanted nothing more than to lift Olive's tiny body and slam her down onto his length, and thrust into her until her screams echoed throughout the Prefect's Bathroom, but he needed to be patient. He had dreamed about fucking Olive Hornby for far too long, and he was most certainly not going to rush this. He was going to turn this into a little game.

"Touch me, Malfoy." She whispered so softly that Abraxas almost didn't hear her.

"Where, Olive? Where do you want me to touch you?" He placed a kiss on the corner of her full lips. "Show me where."

Olive trembled slightly as she grabbed his hand and placed two fingers on top of her bud, and she quickly inhaled air as her heat began to tingle.

"Right here." Her voice was louder now, more confident. And Abraxas noticed this as his award-winning smirk crept onto his face.

"Show me what you want me to do to you. Show me what feels good." And she did. She placed her fingers on top of his and directed them in a circular motion causing Olive's breathing to become harder and more rapid as her heartbeat increased. She curled his fingers and instructed them to flick her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body. Eventually she lifted her hand away from his, and he continued on his own, before slipping both fingers inside of her.

"Fuck, Malfoy!" Olive's head was thrown back as Abraxas pumped his digits in and out of her, stilling occasionally to curl them against her walls turning her moans into wails.

"What do you want, love?" He was beginning to lose his breath, and his throbbing cock needed a release. 

"I want you to taste me."

She barely had said the words before Abraxas removed his fingers from her, Olive groaning at the loss of contact, and he lifted her up out of the water and placed her onto the edge of the bath. He placed his hands on the top of her thighs and pushed them apart, providing him with a clear path to her pool of moisture.

He raised his eyes to her and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her signal to continue, and she quickly nodded her head.

"Do it!" She pleaded.

Abraxas pushed his face forwarded and pointed his tongue right on her entrance, swiping it up and down, collecting as much of her essence as he could.

Olive thrusted her hips forward, pushing herself closer to Malfoy's face, needing more from him. Her entire body was on fire. Abraxas had lit a match and she was burning from the inside out. Alexander had never made her feel this way. Sex with him was good, and occasionally she was able to cum, but he wasn't as attentive as Abraxas.

His tongue tortured her pussy, flicking her clit before pulsing in and out of her, bringing her closer to an orgasm.

"Malfoy, I'm so close!" She gripped his blonde locks and pulled, resulting in a deep groan from the back of his throat. The vibrations of his groan sent tingles through her body, and she jerked her hips as she came on his tongue.

Abraxas lapped up every last drop of her sweetness before disconnecting his mouth from her, and pulling her body back down into the now nearly cold water.

He planted his lips firmly on hers, and she could taste herself as she cradled his tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream for me Olive. Do you understand?" Olive nodded her head, lost for words as she still came down from her high that Abraxas' tongue had provoked.

"You will not cum until I tell you that you can." Olive looked into his silver eyes, and before she could protest she felt herself being lifted, and then suddenly slammed down onto his hard length. She tossed her head back so fast and screamed so loudly that it echoed around them, and Abraxas laughed.

"That's it baby, scream for me." And he began pounding into her relentlessly. Her tits were bouncing in his face due to the force of which he was spearing into her, and he took one into his mouth while one hand crept up and rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

"Yes, yes! Fuck!" Abraxas knew he wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to hear Olive beg for her second release before he climaxed.

"Let-me-hear-you, Olive." His sentence was staggered with each thrust of his hips, and their moans were merged together in a symphony.

"Keep going, keep fucking going!" Abraxas loved her filthy mouth. It was deemed "unladylike" for a woman to curse, but to him it was one the sexiest things a woman could do.

"Do you want to cum, love? Tell me!" He was desperate for a release and needed her to beg. He ravaged her and his hips pounded into her harder and faster, trying to evoke the words he wanted, needed, to hear.

"I want to cum, yes I want to cum!" There they were. He still had a little bit of time left to play with her before he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Not yet, love. You're being such a good girl, taking my dick." His cock twitched, and he knew she felt it because her eyes were staring in his. 

"Let me cum! Please! Let me cum!" She demanded as her body shook with tremors from her impending orgasm.

"Abraxas!" She screamed his name, and he was done for.

"Fuck! Cum for me Olive, cum all over my dick!" She wailed as she found her second release, and at the same time Abraxas pumped his seed into her, groaning as he emptied himself and finally found his own climax.

Olive kept grinding her hips against his, waiting until they had both started to stop shaking for their intense orgasms.

Abraxas carefully lifted her off him, and she winced before he placed her beside him.

"I didn't expect that that would be how my night went, Malfoy." Olive smiled as she crawled back over to him, and placed her lips against his cheek as she kissed up and down his jawline.

"Neither did I Hornby. Neither did I."


	4. Pansy Parkinson x Tom Riddle

_**1943** _

  
It was just another typical day for Tom Riddle. He patrolled the corridors, keeping an eye out for students that were wandering the hallways outside of their Common Rooms this close to curfew. It was one of the more mundane tasks that came with being a Prefect, but in some ways Tom didn't mind it. It gave him authority, and provided him with the opportunity to berate and intimidate others, and that was what he looked forward to.

Although on this particular night, much to his dismay, Tom found his evening to be extremely uneventful, and let his thoughts wander to what his followers could be up to at this moment.

Abraxas would most likely be fooling around with that Olive Hornby girl he's so taken with. Tom was certain that Avery would be studying either in his dorm or the Common Room. Rosier and Mulciber are probably making their way around the castle in search of a Gryffindor or two to hex. Nott, the lazy bastard, would without a doubt be passed out on the nearest bed or couch.

As curfew came and went, Tom was satisfied that no one was around that shouldn't be, and decided to end his patrol in front of the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory. He looked around to make certain that he was alone before he entered, wanting to pay a visit to his precious basilisk before heading back to his dorm. He had big plans for her after all.

_**1997** _

"Shut the fuck up Theo, or we're going to get caught!" Pansy pulled out her wand and resisted the urge to hex the stupid git standing behind her, she had a task to complete and needed to focus.

"Lumos" She began rifling through the stacks of parchment, books and odd trinkets on the Headmaster's desk. Nothing.

"Where the fuck is it? It should be here!" She muttered to herself, becoming increasingly frustrated as time went on, and the fact that Theodore Nott was just standing in front of her, providing no assistance whatsoever, really wasn't helping her foul attitude.

"Nott! Are you just going to continue to stand there and be useless, or are you actually going to come and help me?" she hissed.

"I'm fine right when I am Pans, and besides, I'm not being useless. I'm your lookout." Theo sported a smug expression on his perfect face, and Pansy simply rolled her eyes at him before continuing to carefully look through Dumbledore's drawers.

 _Lazy bastard_ , she thought to herself. _I should've just fucking come here al- hang on just a damn minute._

A glimmer of gold caught her eye, and she reached into the drawer and wrapped her hand around the item she had broken into this office for: Dumbledore's Time Turner.

She held it up in front of her in satisfaction, with a devilish grin spreading across her face as she approached her pathetic companion.

"That's it?" Theo said in disbelief. "That is what we went through all this effort for?"

"I'm sorry," Pansy held her free hand up in front of her "Who went through all this effort? Me. Now come on, let's get back to the others."

Together they exited the office and once they reached the corridor, began to run towards the dungeons.

Just before they rounded the last corner, Pansy threw her arm out and stopped them both in their tracks. She could hear footsteps, and considering they were in the "Slytherin" part of the castle, was certain that either Snape or Slughorn would be walking around that corner in less than ten seconds.

Pansy looked around, scanning her surroundings, but there was nowhere that they could go to hide, and so she did the first thing that popped into her brilliant mind.

She grabbed Theo and pulled him to her, smashing her lips against his while snaking her hand up the inside of his collared shirt to hide the stolen Time Turner.

Theo was a 17 year old boy, and so he reacted in the only way that he knew how. He wrapped his arms around Pansy, and dropped them low enough so that he could grip her ass, causing the slightest moan to escape past her lips and into his mouth.

Pansy could feel his arousal pressing firm against her stomach, and it almost made her lose focus and fuck him senseless right there in the corridor, but she quickly recovered just as Professor Slughorn halted beside them.

"Miss...Miss Parkinson! Mr Nott! W-what on earth is g-going on out h-here!" he stuttered, and the two broke apart, almost completely out of breath.

"What's it look like Professor? We wanted a little bit of time to ourselves. It's quite difficult to get some privacy these days." Pansy had a mischievous look in her eyes as she cocked her head at her Potions teacher.

"We're two hormonal teenagers Sir, surely you can't blame us. We have needs that need to be fulfilled." Pansy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as Theo followed her lead, and she had to restrain herself from laughing at Slughorn's face that was now as red as a fucking tomato.

"Y-yes, well, even so, it is completely irresponsible of you to b-both be out so late after c-curfew! I must ask that you return to your own separate dorms at o-once!" Pansy kept her hand on Theo's abdomen as they apologised, and made their way back to the Common Room. It was only when they were out of earshot that they spoke to each other.

"Well, well Pans, never knew you had that in you." Theo laughed as they walked, considering that there was now no need to run.

"Yes, well that's clearly an oversight on your behalf, isn't it Nott? But you obviously seemed to enjoy yourself judging by that." She pointed in the direction of the bulge in his trousers that was now completely evident, and Theo grinned.

"Of course. You know I'd love to fuck you Pans, maybe now you'll actually let me." She shook her head and scoffed, knowing full well that Theo's dick would definitely be inside of her tonight as they crawled through the entrance of the Common Room, and were met by Draco, Blaise and Daphne.

"Fucking finally! Took you long enough! What were you doing, have a shag or something?" Blaise sauntered over to them with a smirk, and Pansy opened her mouth to say something when Theo beat her to it.

"Almost, isn't that right Pans?" Pansy huffed and lifted the Time Turner in the air so that everyone could see it.

"Anyway, look what I found!" Draco snatched it out of her hand and began inspecting the tiny object.

"Nice work Parkinson." He tossed it back to her after confirming that it was indeed Dumbledore's Time Turner.

"Okay, so who's going to give it a go?" Daphne made her way towards Pansy. "Because I sure as hell am not game enough to do it."

"Oh Daphne, stop being a little bitch and grow some balls, stop being so fucking boring." Pansy laughed as she placed the chain around her neck. "I on the other hand, am not a bitch-"

"Debatable." Blaise and Daphne were snickering like 12 year olds, and Pansy simply glared at them before continuing.

"As I was saying, I'm not a bitch, so if no one else has the stomach, then I'll be off." She waited for someone to step in and say they were going with her, but none of them did. Gutless bastards.

"Right then. That settles it!" She lifted the device and began turning it.

_Once._  
_Twice._  
_Three times._  
_Four times._  
_Five times._

Nothing happened.

"Huh, well I guess it doesn't wor-"

_**1943** _

"Huh, well I guess it doesn't work." Pansy watched the world spin, and closed her eyes in an effort to not feel so nauseous.

When she opened her eyes, she stood in the same spot of the Slytherin Common Room, although as she looked around, she noticed that the furniture wasn't all the same. Some of it was different.

The worn curtains hanging from the windows were now in almost perfect condition, there were a few less tables, and her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Well then." Pansy said out loud to herself, not expecting anyone else to be around.

"And just who the hell are you?" Pansy jumped as she spun around, and a tall boy with dark hair stood with his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"I might ask you the same question. Who the fuck are you?" She spat, trying to ignore the way he looked her body up and down, and remembered that her skirt had been considerably shorter that day, and after her little 'rendezvous' with Theo, she was positive that the rest of her appearance was disheveled. She was also trying to not think about how incredibly turned on she was after what happened with Theo, but this boy in front of her, whoever he was, was not making it any easier for her.

"I happen to be a Slytherin Prefect, and I am positive that I haven't seen you around here before. So I ask again, who are you?" Tom slowly approached Pansy, as if to gauge whether she was an imposter or not, and she straightened her back to stop herself from slouching.

"Pansy Parkinson. And I think that it's only fair I know your name since you now know mine." She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to advance towards her, and the ache between her thighs was almost too much for Pansy to handle, and so she pressed them together, trying not to bring attention to the way her body was feeling.

"Tom Riddle. May I ask what you are doing, and why I've never seen you before?" He was now standing within arms length, and Pansy's breathing had rapidly increased.

"You may ask, but that doesn't mean I'm obliged to tell you." She said in a flirtatious tone. Pansy took the time to run her eyes over the gorgeous man in front of her, which she instantly regretted. She could smell cigarettes and wood and her heart had started beating faster when he leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath in her face.

"I can make you." Pansy felt a fire ignite within her, and there was not a chance she could avoid this feeling any longer. So she did the only thing she knew how to do: Pansy Parkinson seduced Tom Riddle.

"Oh is that so? Well, go on then Tom Riddle... make me."

Tom grabbed her throat and forcefully pushed her against the nearest wall, constricting her airways so that she couldn't breathe.

She grabbed at his wrists, trying to loosen them from around her neck, and just as her vision started to become blurry, Tom loosened his grip on her but didn't remove his hand.

His eyes were dark as they bore into hers.

"I think you'll find that I can be very.. persuasive."

The area between Pansy's thighs was throbbing, and she lifted her leg up behind Tom and pressed him closer to her, feeling his arousal against her.

She placed her hand on his jaw, and lifted her face to his, a devilish look in her eyes.

"Well go on Riddle, prove it." It was like something within Tom snapped.

He had never seen this woman before, and even though he didn't possess the ability to love, he had no trouble admitting to himself that she was an attractive woman.

Not being able to love was one thing, getting turned on and being horny was completely and entirely different, and Tom felt himself growing harder the second Pansy's eyes had met his.

Their lips collided and moved against each other in a frenzy. Tom forced his tongue inside Pansy's mouth, wanting to explore and taste every inch of this mystery woman.

Pansy ran her hands all over Riddle's front, hovering above the bulge in his pants.

Good, he's just as turned on as I am, Pansy thought to herself as she let herself roam his body, and eventually curled her fingers in his hair.

She closed her eyes as she felt Tom's mouth latch onto her neck, just below her ear, and she threw her head back to give him better access. She could feel him licking and sucking the same spot over and over, and she knew there would be purple bruises as evidence from his actions. Not that she cared.

A low moan escaped her throat as Tom's large hands began kneading her breasts through her blouse, and she dragged one hand from his hair back down to his trousers, and she gently squeezed the mound.

"Fuck" he hissed against her neck, sending a shiver through her entire body. "On your knees. Now."

Pansy's eyes met Tom's again, and she quickly looked down before looking back up at him through her eyelashes, asking for him to confirm that that was what he meant. He slowly nodded.

Pansy gulped as she knelt down in front of Tom, and her fingers began working on his belt and undoing his buttons. She hadn't noticed before, but his robes were discarded, and he was wearing only a white collared shirt with his green Slytherin tie and black dress pants. She took hold of the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down just enough to expose his arousal, along with his briefs. Her eyes widened as his dick sprung forward, he looked to be the same size as Draco and so she knew she could handle him.

Tom wound his fingers through Pansy's hair. "Take it."

Pansy ran her tongue over her full, pink lips causing Tom's cock to twitch, before she took him all the way into her mouth.

"Fuck yes, just like that. Good girl." The hand in her hair kept forcing her head forward, encouraging her to take as much of Tom in her mouth as she could. She kept her eyes on his face, looking up at him through her eyelashes, and she watched him throw his back in pleasure as she sucked and pressed her tongue firmly against his length.

She placed a hand on the outside of her panties and began rubbing in small circles, putting pressure on her clit. She was aching for a release, and badly needed some relief.

She moaned as she touched herself and already felt her climax fast approaching, causing Tom to look down.

He ripped himself from her mouth and pulled her to her feet before forcefully grabbing her neck. "You do not get to make yourself come, that is reserved for me. Do you understand?"

Pansy whimpered as Tom's fingers tightened around her throat, and he shook her. "Answer me. I'm the only one that make you come!"

"Y-yes, Riddle. You're the only one." Pansy breathed as Tom moved her panties to the side, and ran his fingers over her slick folds.

"Already so wet for me, such a dirty girl." He whispered in her ear, before inserting two fingers into her pulsing core.

She gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, and she felt his thumb brush against her clit causing her entire body to spasm. She lifted her arms and gripped his shoulders for support, and he took that as a sign to increase his pace.

"Yes, yes! Right there Tom, right fucking there." The unholy noises that were coming from Pansy made Tom's erection twitch, and like her, he needed relief and he needed it now. He didn't care if anyone walked in, they could sit down and watch if they wanted to.

He pulled back his fingers, a whimper coming from Pansy at the loss of contact.

"Be a good girl and keep the volume down, unless you want everyone to hear me give you the best fuck of your life." Tom bit her neck and lifted her her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist before taking his cock in his hand and pushing himself inside of her.

"Oh fuck. So tight." Tom stilled, waiting for Pansy to adjust to him. He had no doubt that she'd taken dick before, but he had no way of knowing if she had ever had someone of his size.

"Fuck me, Tom. Please!" She begged as she dug her nails into his back and ran her fingers down his skin, resulting in a beautiful artwork of red stripes.

Tom didn't need her to ask him twice as he snapped his hips roughly against Pansy's, and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. Tom's hands gripped her hips as he thrusted into her, and with each movement the wall she was pressed against would rattle.

His cock twitched inside of her heat. She was so wet that he could slide in and out of her with ease. With each connection of their hips, Tom let out an animalistic grunt and picked up the pace.

  
Tom had had his fair share of sexual partners, but he had been sex deprived for too long. With forming the Knights of Walpurgis, preparing to unleash his basilisk on the school, his studies and Prefect duties, it had all left little time for him to search for a casual fuck. And even if he managed to find a willing female, they would always end up wanting more from him than he was willing to give, and so their relationship would barely last longer than two weeks at a maximum. He had resigned himself to the fact that the only sexual relationship he would have would be with his right hand, and even that became less and less stimulating as time went on.

The moment he saw Pansy Parkinson standing in the Common Room, he grew instantly hard, and he knew then that he would be fucking this girl whether she wanted to or not. He would not take no as an answer.

Watching her bite back her screams as Tom relentlessly punished her pussy made his breathing almost volatile. He lifted a hand and ripped open the front of her blouse, further exposing her porcelain chest and lace bra. He pushed the material down, freeing her left breast before quickly taking it in his mouth.

"Oh fuck Tom!" Pansy couldn't be quiet any longer as she felt Tom's expert tongue swirl around her hard nipple in conjunction with his cock hammering into her. She was promised the best fuck of her life, and by Merlin did he deliver.

Pansy's thighs were beginning to quiver while wrapped around Tom's waist, and she whimpered as she rose higher and higher towards her climax. But Pansy was not selfish when it came to sex. If she was going to come, she wanted whoever she was fucking to come as well, and if possible, she wanted them to come together.

"Tom...Tom...I'm so fucking close, so close!" She warned him breathlessly before biting down on the side of his neck. In return, his teeth clamped down on the breast that he was sucking, and Pansy's entire body convulsed.

"Fuck!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, while Tom continued ramming his length into her at an inhuman speed. This man knew what he was doing.

Tom felt Pansy's walls tighten before the flood gates were opened, and her juices coated his cock as he slammed into her. Once. Twice.

He twitched and slowed as he spilled himself into Pansy, watching as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He shuddered as he filled her, and only when he was completely empty, and she had stopped shaking did he slowly pull himself out of her.

As he set her down, he took two fingers and pushed the leaking liquid back up inside of her, swirling his fingers in the pool of moisture. He owned her. She was his. She belonged to no one else but him.

He stepped away from her and pulled his trousers back up as she adjusted her skirt and repaired her blouse. Her face was flushed, and he noticed beads of sweat on her forehead. He was positive that he looked the same, or at least similar.

"Well, Riddle, you promised to give me the best fuck of my life." She looked at him through her long eyelashes, and he felt his dick begin to harden again. Again? Really?

"And? Did I deliver Miss Parkinson?" His slowly made his way towards her again, and pressed his body against hers.

She gulped.

"You did, very much so. You exceeded my expectations." If Pansy had her way, she'd demand that he lead her to his dorm room right this second, and she would push him against his mattress while she straddled his hips and ride him until the sun came up.

"And you exceeded mine." He ran his tongue against her neck, before quickly stepping back.

"I must be off now. But I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, Miss Parkinson." And without waiting for a response, he turned and made his way down the stairs to the boys dormitories, and that was when Pansy realised that she didn't have a bed. She went back in time to 1943, where she wasn't born yet, and she had no where to go.

So after making sure her appearance was somewhat presentable, she exited the Common Room and began exploring the castle.

It was very much the same as the Hogwarts she knew, apart from a few less portraits on the walls. She strolled through the corridors and looked inside unlocked classrooms for about an hour before she almost collided with a tall man.

"Pardon me, Sir! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She startled when she looked up at the man, and recognised Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Parkinson, what are you doing here?" She blinked once. Twice. How did the Dumbledore from 1943 know who she was?

She watched his eyes as they trailed down to her chest and widened when they saw the Time Turner.

"Miss Parkinson, what you have done is extremely reckless on your part. Surely you would know that?" He carefully reached toward the object around her neck and lifted it up between the two of them.

"You are to put this back exactly where you found it." Pansy opened her mouth to speak before she noticed Dumbledore's fingers turning the miniature hourglass.

"No! Sir! Please wait!" She pleaded before the world was once again spinning, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room, a few feet away from her friends, their eyes wide.

"So? What happened!" Daphne rushed over to her, anxiously awaiting the details of Pansy's....trip.

"Where the fuck do I start?"


	5. Draco x Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loosely inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey and the Dom/Sub dynamic. It contains BDSM, Choking, Bondage, Breeding Kink and Degradation

Hermione Granger couldn’t stop adjusting her clothing as she made her way down the long corridor of D.M Consulting Co, her heels clicking against the hard, marble tiles with each step she took. She knew that she should’ve worn something a little more comfortable than the tight, grey pencil skirt, ivory blouse and black stilettos that she opted for. Plain dress pants with a matching blazer and lower heeled shoes would’ve been perfectly acceptable, and she still would have looked like the smart business-woman that she knows she is. But no, instead she had let the thought of who she was meeting with today creep into her usually sharpened mind and completely cloud her judgement. And so now she found herself standing in front of a dusting office door, dressed in the sexier, _classier_ option of her two wardrobe choices.

She hadn’t seen Draco Malfoy since she spoke on his behalf at his trial four years ago. She had informed the Wizengamot of how Draco had refused to identify Harry, Ron and herself at Malfoy Manor which had allowed the trio time to escape before Voldemort was summoned. She told them about how Draco was forced to commit horrible crimes in order to save his family, and that if she were in his position, she would’ve done the exact same thing. Hermione had known that her statement, along with her friends’, was enough to save Draco from serving a sentence in Azkaban Prison, but to ensure that he would, without a doubt, walk away from that trial as a free man, she reached into the pocket of her robes and presented a page from the Late Albus Dumbledore’s diary testifying to Draco’s true character, and his knowledge of the tasks Draco was being forced into completing against his will. Dumbledore had wrote that he hoped to find a way to save Draco and spare him from a lifetime of carrying guilt for his actions. The entry was dated _June 5 1997._

Hermione had left Malfoy’s trial satisfied that she had done all that she could to help Draco, even after his years of constant torment and bullying, and was pleased when she had read the headline of _The Daily Prophet_ the following day:

_DRACO MALFOY PARDONED OF ALL WAR CRIMES!_

Although upon reading the article, Hermione had stumbled across a rather infuriating statement that had been written by none other than Rita Skeeter herself.

” _Mr Malfoy proved just how lucky he was at yesterday’s Wizengamot hearing when his long-time girlfriend Hermione Granger AKA The Golden Girl was granted permission by The Ministry to testify on his behalf._

_She informed the Wizengamot that ‘she was was able to forgive Draco for the many years of of hurt and pain he had caused her and her friends, and that it would be both disappointing and ludicrous of the Wizengamot should they not pardon Draco of his crimes’.  
_

_Miss Granger also produced a love written that had been written to her from the Malfoy heir detailing his affectionate feelings for The Brightest Witch of her Age, and found herself tearing up as she became quite emotional over the heartfelt words on the parchment from her lover.”_

The entire article was a complete and utter lie apart from the headline, and so that day Hermione made the decision to create her own newspaper that would only report _accurate_ and _factual_ news stories for the Wizarding community.

 _The Golden Weekly_ had been successfully printing for three years now, and had all but put _The Daily Prophet_ out of business. The latest campaign that Hermione had been running in the paper was a feature article each week on varying successful businesses or companies within the Wizarding world. This campaign had taken her to France, Italy and Australia where she had taken notes during interviews with witches and wizards that had successfully started their own businesses. Hermione’s next company was D.M Consulting Co, and she was now minutes away from interviewing its CEO.

With a deep breath, she raised a closed fist to the door in front of her and knocked no more than three times in quick succession.

”Come in.” She heard a deep voice call out, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She didn’t remember Draco’s voice being that low.

Hermione turned the brass door handle and pushed it open before taking a step inside the large, open office. She was immediately hit with an overpowering scent of expensive cologne. She could smell the raw freshness of a peppery bergamot mixed with the noble trail of sun-bleached amber wood, and it was so potent that it left her swaying briefly from the sudden dizziness that taken over.

But it was a good dizziness.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a strong grip on her arm, steadying her to ensure that she didn’t fall and make an even bigger fool of herself than she already had.

”Easy there, Granger.” The depth of Draco’s voice unnerved something within Hermione’s core, and she reviled in it. She would be perfectly content if his voice was the only sound she could hear for the rest of her life, which was a strange feeling considering the fact that five to ten years ago, hearing Draco Malfoy speak was worse than listening to the screeching, high-pitched cry of a mandrake. 

After taking a moment to compose herself, brown eyes met grey, and Hermione suddenly became _very_ aware of the skin on her arm burning up underneath Draco’s touch, and quickly jerked it out of his grasp, not noticing the amused look in his eyes at her actions.

”I apologise, Mr Malfoy. I felt a bit light-headed for a moment.” Hermione said as she avoided looking at his eyes, and instead focused all of her attention _anywhere_ else.

”That’s alright, Granger. Please take a seat.” Draco gestured to the luxurious chairs sitting opposite his stained black desk as he turned and made his way back to his own seat. Hermione’s head tilted as she stared at the broadness of his shoulders and lean, retreating figure. She swallowed thickly to moisten her dry throat, her teeth latching onto her bottom lip as she felt heat radiate all over her body.

She watched as Draco paused before sitting to undo the buttons of his charcoal grey suit before nodding towards the the still open door that Hermione had just walked through. “Please close the door behind you.”

Any other time Hermione would’ve put her foot down and demanded that he close the door himself, but there was something alluring to her about obeying every command that Draco gave her. She still felt incredibly flustered from being in his presence and would’ve done _anything_ that Draco asked her to, so she gently pushed the door closed and heard the lock click into place before making her way over to where Draco had indicated she sit.

She settled into her seat, absentmindedly crossing one leg over the other as she usually does, but was completely oblivious to the way Draco had gripped onto the handles of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white, and his eyes darkened as they roamed over her long legs. 

Hermione cleared her throat.

”Thank you for your time today, Mr Malfoy. As you would be aware, I am here today to-”

”Draco.” Hermione stopped mid-sentence and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her.

”Pardon?” She asked.

”Draco is my name, or you can simply call me Malfoy if you would prefer.” He paused and stared at Hermione, who was sitting in one of _his_ seats, showing off her _amazing_ legs, and with a very confused look on her face. The sight almost made Draco laugh out loud as he couldn’t remember there ever being a time when _Hermione Granger_ was confused.

He sighed and stood from his chair, making his way around the desk to stand right in front of Hermione, and leaned back, his hands gripping the edge. He fought to control the urge to rip that tight, little skirt right off her petite body and fuck her on every surface in his office.

”Granger, we aren’t strangers to each other so there’s no need for formalities here. You can call me by my name,” he held up a finger to silence the woman in front of him as she opened her mouth to protest “and besides, _Mr Malfoy_ is my father. So Draco or Malfoy is fine.”

Hermione slowly blinked a couple of times, her mind playing catch up to the words that left Draco’s mouth. She swallowed before nodding her head.

”Yes, of course _Draco._ ” she purred, and Draco tried to ignore how utterly magnificent his name sounded leaving her lips, her _full, pink_ lips. He swore then and there that from this day on, no one was permitted to call him by his given name again, only Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger whom he had not seen in four years. Hermione Granger who had matured both physically and in her personality. Hermione Granger with the long legs, perfect body, round eyes and biteable lips. She had even managed to tame her wild hair after all of these years.

 _Fuck, I want nothing more than to bend her over this desk and make her scream my name,_ Draco thought to himself. He could feel his trousers getting a little tighter at the apex of his thighs and so he crossed one leg in front of the other, an action that was extremely uncomfortable but necessary, to hide the evidence of his sudden arousal. By having Hermione sitting in his office, knowing that not a soul would be interrupting him for the rest of the afternoon, it was very difficult for him to keep his composure:

”As I was saying, _The Golden Weekly_ has been featuring a different business or company in each issue for the past three months. Our goal is to enlighten our readers to their services or products.” Draco chewed on his bottom as Granger ploughed through what he could tel was a well-rehearsed introduction that she most likely had spent at least a day putting together and perfecting right down to every breath she took.

”So, before we begin, I would like to start by thanking you for agreeing to meet with me today.”

”It’s not a problem Granger. Thank you for choosing to feature D.M Consulting Co in your highly reputable newspaper.”

Her eyes were locked on his, neither one of them wanting to break contact first. The tension between them was so thick that you could slice through it with a knife. Draco’s knuckles were blindingly white as he continued to grip the edge of his desk, not wanting to let go as he wasn’t sure where his hands would travel. Hermione’s chest rising and falling rapidly and her face flushed as she sucked on her bottom lip.

After what felt like a decade, Hermione’s cleared her throat and pulled some parchment and a fancy-looking quill out of her handbag.

”Ready?”

”Whenever you are, Granger.”

Hermione quickly flicked her wand and both the quill and the parchment levitated in their air, the quill scratching away of its own accord.

”D.M Consulting Co founded by yourself three years ago. What inspired you to start up a company that specialises in consulting?”

Draco wasted no time in answering.

”In my younger years, I made a lot of terrible decisions that had nearly resulted with me being served a lifetime sentence in Azkaban,” he smirked as he noticed Hermione shift slightly in her seat, “and that was the final wake up call that I needed to push myself to change,’to be better.

That, and I knew that I didn’t want to be working an less than stimulating, unrewarding 9 to 5 job in a Department within The Ministry of Magic.”

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch_ went the quill, and Draco simply ignored it as he continued.

”I aspired to be my own boss, because I’m not the type of man that would willingly take orders from another. I’m the type of man that _gives_ those orders. I never longed to work underneath another wizard, and so starting my own company was the solution that I came to.”

”And what made you choose consulting? You could’ve created any kind of company, but you settled on consulting. Why?” 

_Scratch, scratch, scratch._

”It’s simple. Consulting is all about helping people and offering solicited advice, and after enduring what I and countless other witches and wizards went through, yourself included, I knew that I never wanted anyone to be in a position where they felt like they had no other options, no other paths to take except for the wrong one. I wanted to help fight for the rights of wizards, witches and magical creatures of our world. That’s what it all came down to in the end.” There was silence, and it seemed that even the quill was stunned with Draco’s answer. “I didn’t want anyone feeling powerless like I did all those years ago.”

Something stirred within Hermione at his words. He wanted to help people, there was no other ulterior motive. He was not the same as she knew him from Hogwarts, although that could be said for all of them she supposed. The war had changed each and every one of them, and this was clearly no different for Draco Malfoy.

”Do you have any further questions, Granger?” Hermione silently scolded herself as she snapped out of the trance she had unknowingly fallen into, and delicately coughed to clear her throat.

”Yes, I do.” She straightened her back and flicked her hair behind her shoulders, causing Draco to suck in a deep breath as he observed her. “Apart from running your extremely successful company, do you have any other interests or hobbies? I know that you were quite the Quidditch player back at Hogwarts, is that still something that you enjoy?”

The hint of a smirk tugged at Draco’s lips as he pondered all of the different ways that he could answer that question.

The first was that he could keep up the preconceived image of him being a straightforward wizard that only cares about himself and how many galleons he kept in his vault at Gringott’s (which, by the way, was _a lot_ ).

The second was that he could gloat about how much his Quidditch skills had improved since his teenage years. Those skills among many others, which lead him to option number three...

”Do I have interests outside of work?” Draco hummed to himself as he rested a thumb against his chin whilst staring off to the side, giving off the impression that he was putting a lot of thought into his answer, and Merlin, that couldn’t have been further from the truth. 

Instead, Draco was reminiscing about all the times he had walked into the Hogwarts library and caught Hermione hunched over a book while she sucked on a Sugar Quill. He remembered the way her hips swayed as she walked through the corridors, the way the scent of vanilla and fresh berries had filled every room she occupied. The way Draco’s hand had curled around his length multiple times a week, fantasising about what it would feel like to glide against her slick walls as he made her scream.

”Draco?” His name again. 

“Yes, I enjoy various physical pursuits.” Her eyebrows raised slightly at the insinuation, but proceeded with the rest of her interview. 

By the time she had gathered all of her material, the sun had set and it had grown dark outside.

”What’re your plans for the rest of this evening, Granger?” Draco slowly approached Hermione before offering his hand and helping her up from her seat. He nearly ripped his palm away at the shock he received when his skin met hers.

”I’m heading home and going to begin putting together your article.” 

Of course she was going to go home and work, it’s completely like her. Although Draco had others plans.

”Can I offer you a different plan?” He began to lead her towards the fireplace where he would floo to his newly acquired manor at the end of each day.

”And what would you suggest?” The brazen tone of her had Draco hardening once again, and this time he didn’t even bother to try and hide it.

”How about an exclusive tour of the new Malfoy Manor?” Surely she wouldn’t be able to say no.

And like always, he was correct.

”Of course, lead the way Draco.” Hermione held onto Draco’s hand tightly as he shouted the address and threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace they had stepped into together.

Draco’s home was nothing short of amazing. No expense had been spared, although what more could she expect from a Malfoy?

Dark, hardwood floors covered every inch of the manor, and the windows of what Hermione assumed to be one of many sitting rooms rose all the way to the ceiling and were covered in draping, grey curtains. The lounges were all black leather and were positioned around a small, glass table with bottles of Firewhiskey, she guessed.

“The home was built in 1853, and has been occupied by the same family ever since it’s construction.” Draco explained as he showed Hermione through the kitchen, formal dining rooms, ballroom and three guest bedrooms, each with their own separate bathroom.

”And why is it that they sold?” Hermione enquired as Draco stopped outside of two large, double doors.

”The most recent owner never married, nor did he have any children, so therefore it was not included in his will and fell to a public sale.” He explained that a friend of the Malfoy family had informed him of this opportunity, and within a week the deed had been signed and the gold exchanged.

”It’s beautiful, and appears to have been very well cared for.” Hermione looked up at the ceilings and was in awe of the intricate details that had been carved into the structure. It was magnificent, and she truly had never stepped foot inside a home this grand, that is, except for the original Malfoy Manor...

”I want to show you something that I believe you might like...” Draco’s voice trailed off, and before Hermione could question what he had meant, he pushed open the double doors and Hermione couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped past her lips, nor could she stop her eyes from widening at the sight in front of her.

She stepped inside a huge library filled with books of all ages, and breathed in the familiar scent of parchment as she gazed at the imposing space.

”Draco... this is spectacular! Are they all yours?” She ran her slender fingers along the spines as she inspected the titles, recognising some. She could feel Draco walking right behind her, and felt that heat spread across her skin in a tingling sensation once again. It was something about books and delicious smelling men that had her feeling weak at the knees.

”Not all of them. The majority were here already and came with the property.” Draco observed her while she pulled out a few books, flicking through the pages as she chewed on her lip. He knew she would love this space, just as he had when he first saw it. 

However, seeing Hermione standing in it brought forward one of many fantasies that he had of pressing her back against a bookcase, her legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded into her, listening to the sweet sounds of her moaning in his ear.

”Granger.” Hermione’s eyes flicked up to his, and her breathing slowed while her heartbeat quickened at the dark expression that had overtaken his features.

She pressed her thighs together as he grasped the book she was holding between her hands and he slid it back into its place on the bookshelf with ease, all the while never breaking eye contact with her.

She swallowed thickly as he took a step towards her, followed by another, and another. She matched each step with a backwards one of her own until she felt wooden shelves jut into her spine.

Draco hands listed and gripped the edge of a shelf on each side of Hermione, trapping her as he leaned in close and she could feel his hot breath blowing on her face. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, and a shiver traveled down the length of her spine when she felt Draco’s lips against the shell of her ear.

”I never thanked you for helping me at my trial-”

”And you don’t have to, I didn’t-”

” _Shhh..._ ” Draco pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her immediately. “I want to _thank you_.”

Draco slid his finger down from Hermione’s mouth, and slowly ran in downward along her chin, her neck, her chest. Painstakingly slow he trailed a path South, Hermione’s eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Her body was like an inferno. Every surface of skin was slight with a blazing hot fire burning up from the inside out. His finger left a path of molten lava in its wake as it slowly reached her hips, where it stopped.

She could barely breathe as Draco’s hand splayed out and he firmly gripped her with both hands, and pulled her forward so that their bodies were pressed together.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach as she looked up him towering over her. The feeling of complete and utter submission was back, and if he had of commanded her to jump off the nearest cliff edge, she would do it without argument.

Her body yearned to be touched by Draco, and needed more than to just be pressed up against him. She wanted his hands on her bare skin, she wanted him _underneath_ her skin. She wanted to throw her head back at the pleasure he was giving her.

She could tell that he wanted that too.

”Thank me then.” She said, and she saw something change in the look Draco was giving her.

”You don’t know what you’re doing, Granger.” Draco dropped his head, and Hermione’s mouth gaped open as she felt him press his tongue against the side of her neck. 

He sucked on the area, and when she felt him bite down, she whimpered and tossed her head back to allow him more access.

Draco chuckled darkly at her actions, and continued to leave purple marks over the skin on her throat. He slowly pulled back and stared into Hermione’s eyes, watching her as he pushed his hips further into her eyes. Her eyes fluttered as she felt his hardness prod the area where her thighs met.

”Thank you, Granger.” He said as he stepped away. “Shall we continue with the tour?”

Hermione huffed as he turned his back and exited the library. She shook her head before she straightened and followed him into the rest of his home.

He led her up a flight of marble stairs, similar to the ones at Hogwarts although definitely not as grand, and opened the doors of six guest bedrooms, three full bathrooms, an office and two large sitting rooms. 

The entire West Wing continued the same decorative theme as the main area of the home. Dark stained floorboards with flush carpets in the bedrooms, dark grey curtains and expensive furniture. However, even though the theme of the manor was dark, it didn’t feel that way to Hermione. In fact, it actually felt quite homey, although it could do with a few more touches.

”You’re very quiet over there Granger. Is something on your mind?” Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood on one of the many balconies that overlooked the spectacular gardens. She wished she knew what they looked like in the daylight. She was still hot and flustered from whatever _moment_ they had shared in the library when he had left her feeling extremely frustrated and unsatisfied.

”I’m fine. Just taking it all in.” She scanned her eyes over the darkened gardens once more before turning back to him. “It truly is a magnificent home you have here, Draco.”

”Would you like to see the East Wing?” He asked, a slight growl to his voice that had Hermione once again chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded her head.

Draco smirked and they began to make their way back to the staircase as he led them both across the manor and up another flight of stairs to the East Wing, which also happened to be his private wing.

He opened the door to his office that had stacks of files and parchment neatly arranged on the large desk in the centre of the room, and a wall of legal books lined one side of the room.

There were three empty bedroom suites with adjoining bathrooms and two more formal sitting rooms. They stopped in front of a large closed door and Hermione could feel the heat of Draco’s gaze burning a whole into the side of her head.

After waiting for him to open the door, Hermione began to get impatient and reached for the door handle herself, but Draco’s hand on top of hers stopped her immediately. She turned to look at him, confused as to why he was acting strange and so she asked him as such.

”Granger, I need you to keep an open mind.” He warned, his hand not moving from on top of hers.

”What’re you talking about?” She waited for answer, and her frustration grew when she didn’t receive one. “Draco just open the door.”

And he did.

At first Hermione couldn’t see anything as the room was completely dark, but an audible gasp brushed past her lips when Draco turned on the lights.

The room was a sea of emerald green, that was the first thing Hermione noticed.

On one side of the room was a long, black, leather couch that appeared to have never been used. Hanging on the wall beside the couch were about ten to fifteen whips, all neatly displayed on a hanger.

On the other side of the room was a jet black table so clean that the reflection of the roof was perfectly clear and pristine. Similar to the other side, a hanger was displayed on the wall, however instead of whips, the top row held five different textured leather belts, and the bottom hung five differing kinds of black rope.

There was a long chest of drawers, and Hermione could only begin to imagine what was kept inside them. Above her was what she could only describe as a silver hexagon grid suspended from the roof.

But what caught Hermione’s attention above everything else in that room was the four poster canopy bed that was placed in the centre of the wall on the opposite side of where she was standing. She swallowed thickly and bravely took a few steps further into the room, Draco staying put by the door allowing her space to come to terms with what she was being shown.

The bed frame itself was a deep black with silver steel rings nailed to each corner post. Decorating the bed was only two thin emerald pillows and a matching silk sheet, perfectly smoothed with not a single crease to be seen.

Hermione clasped her hands together and held them against her stomach, trying to control her erratic breathing as she took in everything inside that room. She flinched when she felt a cold hand on her arm, and Draco slowly turned her to face him.

”Tell me what you’re thinking.” He demanded, and Hermione sucked in a deep breath at the command.

In truth, Hermione didn’t know what to think, and so she was completely unsure of how to answer Draco. It was perfectly clear what this room was, but she was hesitant to let herself come to that conclusion.

”I... I don’t really know what to think, Draco.” Her words shook as she avoided his eyes and stared at the ground, but Draco wasn’t having that. He placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her face back up to his and leaned in close.

”Let me ask you this then.” His lips brushed against Hermione’s ear “Do you want to run, or do you want to stay?”

Hermione closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of him breathing, but just as quickly opened them again.

” _Oh!_ ” She gasped as Draco lightly took her ear lobe between his front teeth, a tingling sensation making Hermione’s toes curl.

“Answer me Granger.” His voice made Hermione shudder, especially when he spoke her last name.

”I... I want to stay.”

A wicked smile made its way across his handsome face, and he took her hands as he led them into the centre of the room.

”Do you know this room is, Granger?” He waited for answer but all Hermione could do was stare at him, a growing excitement building up inside of her. 

“It’s a room of equal parts of pleasure and pain.” He watched as her eyes widened slightly, and he quickly continued before she changed her mind. “But it’s nothing that you can’t handle. This room is as much for you as it is for me.”

”What do you need me to do?” Her voice was quiet, but to Hermione’s surprise, it was steady and didn’t shake.

”When you’re in this room, you hand over control to me. You will submit to my demands, and let me make all of the decisions.” Draco knew that asking Hermione to give up control was like asking her to cut off her own arm, it was next to impossible.

But Draco underestimated just how far Hermione was willing to go to get what she wanted, and for the past five hours, all she wanted was him.

”Okay.” 

Draco’s mouth was on hers immediately, the impact taking Hermione’s breath away as he backed her up against the closest wall.

Her fingers were in his hair and as she pulled on his platinum locks, she heard him moan. The sound caused a pool to gather in her panties, and she angled her hips towards his. She could feel his cock as it prodded her through his trousers, and he pulled his head back to look at her.

His eyes travelled up and down the length of her body, and Hermione squirmed at the scrutiny she was under. She had never been ashamed of her body, and that wasn’t going to change. But the way that Draco was looking at her made her want to do some terrible, terrible things.

His hands pulled her blouse out from her skirt and she lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head, revealing a pale pink lace bra.

”Step out of your shoes.” He demanded, and she obeyed willingly. The thought of being told what to do had never appealed to her, but Godric it did today.

His hands wound around her waist and she heard the zip of her skirt being pulled down. Draco knelt down in front of Hermione and slowly peeled the article of clothing off her body, just as he had wanted to do in his office when she had first walked in.

His cock twitched, and it took everything he had to not throw her onto the mattress and fuck her until he came inside of her. No, Draco promised her that this room was for both of them, and he wasn’t going to break that promise.

Once her skirt had reached her ankles, her ordered her to step out of it and he tossed it away to the other side of the room, not caring where it ended up. She wasn’t going to be needing it for a while.

Draco ran his tongue over his lips as he looked at the woman in front of him, wearing nothing but her matching bra and panties. He had fantasised about what she would look like underneath all of those hideous, boring clothes she used to wear back in Hogwarts, but nothing could’ve prepared him for this.

” _Draco..._ ” he looked up at her as she purred his name, and his heart beat quickened, “ _I need you._ ”

He chuckled.

”I want to hear you beg for me, Granger.” He ran his hands along her thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “Let me hear it.”

” _Please Draco! Please..._ ” he smirked as she threw her head back, and he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties before dragging them down her legs.

She stepped out of them immediately.

She was a quick learner.

”Say no more, love.” His hands gripped her arse as he pushed his head forward, his tongue diving between her slick folds.

” _Oh fuck!_ ” Hermione moaned as he swiped his tongue over her. She tasted fantastic.

Her hands flew down into his hair and she pushed her face closer to her cunt.

Draco hummed as he pressed his lips against her entrance, causing a slew of curse words to leave Hermione’s mouth.

He loved it when she talked filthy.

He flicked his tongue over her clit as he pushed a finger inside of her and began pumping slowly.

”Oh fuck, Draco! _Yes, yes!_ ” 

“You like that do you?” He said with his mouth still against her sensitive bud, the vibrations almost making her scream. She bit down on her lip so hard that she tasted blood as Draco added a second finger and picked up the pace.

His tongue continued to flick over her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her at an inhuman pace, and she could feel her orgasm approaching fast.

Draco could feel her walls clenching around his fingers and he knew she was close.

”Are you going to come for me Granger?” She couldn’t find the words to voice a response as she gripped onto his shoulders for stability. “Are you going to come all over my fingers like the _slut_ that you are?”

” _Oh-my-God...”_ Hermione panted as she ground her hips on his digits as they fucked up into her, and she couldn’t ignore the way she felt when he had called her a slut. She couldn’t the ignore the fact that she wanted him to call her it again.

”Granger, look at me.” Draco ordered, but her head stayed thrown back. “ _Look at me!_ ”

Her eyes met his immediately when she heard the tone of his voice, his face darkening at the sight of her flushed cheeks.

” _Come._ ” He growled, and she crumbled. Her orgasm ripped through her body, and she shuddered as waves of pleasure coursed through her, her eyes never leaving Draco’s.

Once she ridden out her high, Draco withdrew his fingers from her dripping core and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside along with the rest of her clothes before picking her up and laying her down on the mattress.

Hermione watched him as he shedded his suit jacket and dress shirt, his fingers unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his ankles along with his briefs before he stepped out of them.

Hermione’s eyes bulged as she looked at the size of him, and for a moment she was worried that he wouldn’t fit. But when he crawled on top of her, nothing else was on her mind except her desire to have him fuck her as hard as he wanted.

Although she was curious about some of the items in this room, and wondered whether she could ask him to use something on her, to give her a taste of what it was like.

”What’re you thinking about, Granger? I can see the wheels turning in that kind of yours.” He asked her, and she sucked on her bottom lip before responding.

”I was wondering...”

” _Yes?_ ”

She swallowed thickly.

”-would you u-use something in this room on me?” Draco’s face gave nothing away as he simply stared at her for a moment, before he pulled himself off of her.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, convinced that she had ruined it by being too forward. 

That was until she felt his hands wrap around one of her ankles, and when she looked down, she saw Draco tying a piece of black rope around her leg and looping the other end through the silver hood on the bed post. He repeated this to her other ankle and both of her wrists, leaving her spread apart and completely vulnerable.

”Pull on them.” She did, and found that she was very restricted in the movements she was able to make.

”They aren’t too tight?” He asked, and Hermione shook her head. “Use your words, Granger.”

”No, they aren’t too tight.”

He smirked, satisfied before walking away again. This time he returned with a muggle riding crop, and Hermione raised her eyebrows which didn’t escape Draco’s attention.

”Yes, Granger it is a muggle item. You will not say a word about it, do you understand?”

”Yes, Draco.” 

“Good.” He raised the riding crop and trailed it along the inside of Hermione’s leg, and she squirmed at the sensation of the cold leather against her skin.

Hermione moaned and as the crop reached her cunt, it stilled briefly. Just as she opened her eyes to see what Draco was doing, he raised the crop in the air before slapping down against her spread pussy.

Hermione yelped as the pleasure coursed through her, and she clenched the area between her thighs as much as she could given the state she was currently in.

She heard Draco chuckle as he began dragging the crop along her stomach, stopping above her belly button and slapping the tip against her skin.

Hermione had never known this kind of pleasure, and she braced herself as Draco dragged the leather across her nipples, slapping one and then the other in quick succession.

” _Fuck Draco!_ ” The pitch of her voice was rising, and Draco knew that he was getting closer to hearing her scream, and he knew just how to do it.

He removed the riding crop from where it rested against the base of her neck and trailed back down towards her centre.

When he reached her folds, he manoeuvred the tip of the crop to slip in between them and he began rubbing the instrument firmly against her clit.

Hermione pulled against her restraints as she ground her hips against the leather that Draco had pressed against her pussy, biting back the urge to scream until the walls shook around them. She could feel herself climbing towards her second orgasm, and when Draco leaned over her, the crop still strongly against her wetness, and took one of her nipples between his teeth, she combusted.

 _”Oh my fucking God! Fuck, fuck, yes Draco!”_ This climax was even better than her first, and Hermione continued to buck her hips against the riding crop until she was left shaking in the aftermath of the intense pleasure she had just endured.

“I could watch your face as you come all day, Granger. All _fucking_ day _...”_ Draco threw the crop over his shoulder and his nimble fingers quickly got to work as he untied Hermione from each of the four bed posts.

Once she was free, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his and forcing her tongue inside of his mouth.

Hermione groaned when he suddenly pulled away and wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing it enough to just allow her to continue to breathe.

”What did I say about giving up control? _I’m in charge,_ not you.” He threw her back down on the bed and held both of her wrists down above her head with one hand, whilst the other positioned his throbbing cock against her entrance. “You are going to come again, and you _will_ scream my name while you do.”

Draco didn’t give Hermione a chance to respond before he thrusted inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure as he began relentlessly fucking her.

Her slick walls stroked his dick win each push of his hips, and he grunted on every thrust.

”So-fucking-tight-Granger” He fucked her hard into the mattress, and his orgasm fast approaching. After watching her come not once, but _twice_ already, Draco was in dire need of a release, but he desperately wanted to fuck Hermione for as long as humanly possible.

He stilled his movements and lifted her legs onto his shoulders before resuming his punishing thrusts again, and Hermione whimpered. He was even deeper at this angle, and she curled her toes at the feeling of pure bliss.

”Such-a-fucking-slut-for-me-Granger” He bucked into her over and over, until he felt himself right on the edge of his climax.

”Come for me Granger,” he ordered “-come for me right now and scream my name.” He thrusted deep into her three more times before a Hermione saw a galaxy of stars as she came hard for the third time that evening.

 _”DRACO!”_ She screamed as her walls shuddered around him thick cock, and that was all it took for him to spill his seed into her cervix, filling her up with everything he had.

” _Fuck!_ ” He groaned as he emptied himself into her, and even after they had both come down from their individual feelings of ecstasy, Draco didn’t remove himself from her. He wanted the evidence of what they had done for each other to stay inside her for as long as possible.

Only after a few minutes did he finally roll off her. He looked down at her cunt and used two fingers to push the liquid that had begun to seep out of her back inside her walls which caused Hermione to wince slightly as she was highly sensitive in that area at the moment.

”That was...” she turned to her side to look at Draco, and ran her fingers along the side of his face, “-incredible.” 

A smirk tugged at Draco’s lips as he took in the sight of the disheveled woman next to him and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

”After tonight’s performance, fuck the feature article,” he leaned in until his lips brushed against hers “-I’ll be expecting the whole damn issue.”


End file.
